A Dangerous Game
by Heartsoup
Summary: A poem I recently made today. With a slight SasuNaru inside.


Disclaimer - **Ugh, I don't own Naruto, no matter how many people I would kill for the company, I don't own crap.**

A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back again from a long wait!**

**Naruto: Finally! You know how long I'd been waiting?!**

**HeartX: I can only imagine... **

**Sakura: -yells from distance- C'mon Sasuke, HeartX has already started without you!**

**Sasuke: -yells from distance- No! I won't come out of my room! I can't!**

**HeartX: Sakura... What's up with Sasuke today?**

**Sakura: Well... it's... his hair. He keeps saying "My hair isn't perfect enough for anyone to see!"**

**Naruto: Sasuke worrying about his hair? I don't believe it.**

**HeartX: Oh Kami. Um, Ok. Naruto. Go into that room and pull Sasuke out. I don't care what kind of force you need to use, GET HIM OUT HERE!**

**Naruto: -nods- -runs toward Sasuke's room-**

**Sakura: Why didn't you let me go and get Sasuke?**

**HeartX: Because... You. In Sasuke's room. Him already freaked as he is. I just don't trust you with that part.**

**Sakura: Um, ok. -faces down-**

**Naruto: -Comes out of the room with Sasuke in arms-**

**HeartX: Naruto, why is Sasuke asleep?**

**Naruto: He wouldn't cooperate. So I got the heaviest thing I could find and hit him over the head with it. What? You said "use whatever force I could" So I did.**

**Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!! -runs over and puts hand on Sasuke's forehead-**

**HeartX: Sakura, leave him be. Naruto, I can't believe you made him unconsious **spelling error, I know**. Well I'll start the writing as we wait for Sasuke to wake up.**

**Ok, I wrote this today in my English class when I was suppose to be doing my work 0.o; But yeah, it took me about 45 minutes. Trust me, I was so bored I had to write something. I originally got this idea from AsianOne with their slight yaoi story about Naruto and Sasuke. So sit back and enjoy my "poem" I made of the two.

* * *

**

A Dangerous Game

The door shut

The windows were closed

A natural 'click' and everything was was locked

The wind whistled outside

But warm air filled the inside

Violence ran all over the walls

Muffled sounds were heard by two boys

Grunts and moans moved from their lips

And into each other's pleasure

Sweat dripped

Clothes were forgotten

Two boys, sliding everywhere

Legs began to tire out

No matter how long this motion went

Wandering eyes traveled

Waiting for the other to give in

But it didn't work

The Raven and The Blonde

Pushed as hard as they can

Each fought for DOMINANCE

Each wanted VICTORY

Minutes turned to Hours

Sweat still continued

But neither of them cared

Weakness finally took over them

And they clapsed into the floor

Panting like crazy

In need of oxygen

This just goes to show - DDR is a Dangerous Game.

* * *

A/N: **So whatcha think? Is it good? REVIEW and tell me about what you think. And, I know that it isn't a "rhyming" poem but it would have taken much more work if I made it that way.**

**Sakura: HeartX, Sasuke stil hasn't woken up yet! IM GETTING WORRIED!! -hangs onto HeartX-**

**HeartX: Sakura, #1. Get off me! and #2. Theres only one way to wake him up... -gives evil grin- ...Someone needs to give him the kiss of his LIFE!**

**Naruto and Sakura: -gasp-**

**HeartX: Ok, we have to see which one of us has to kiss Sasuke.**

**Sakura: OH! OH! OH! ME! ME! MEEEEEE!!**

**HeartX: Well, I can't kiss Sasuke on a count of I'll get jumped by Sasuke-crazied-fangirls and I don't have the time for any of that. So Sakura...**

**Sakura: YES??? -listens eagerly-**

**HeartX: ...You don't get to kiss Sasuke.**

**Sakura: Why not?!?!?!?!!!?!**

**HeartX: #1. You would blow things way outta proportion and #2. I am not allowing any SasuSaku mushy stuff in my poem-ending-thingy. So Naruto, sorry to say, you have to do it.**

**Naruto: WHAT?!**

**Sakura: -faints-**

**HeartX: Sorry Naruto but your the only way he will for sure be alive. -turns devil-ish- ...and if you don't, I will slaughter you then bring you back to life so I can kill you more violently for not doing what I say!**

**Naruto: -gulp- O-ok. **

A/N: Ok, so I guess I'm gonna give you all a little taste of yaoi right now, even though I never intended to.

_**Naruto walked over to Sasuke, who was still unconsious on a soft couch. He swallowed his nerves when he looked back at HeartX who was staring down toward him with a murderous look. Naruto took his last breath as he got on his knees next to the couch. Putting one hand on the arm rest part of the couch, where Sasuke's head layed, and his other hand on the back. He leaned down slowly but stopped as he was centimeters away from Sasuke's lips. Naruto watched as Sasuke was breathing softly as he looked so calm and peaceful laying there. Naruto closed his eyes as he connected his lips onto the ravens light pink ones. Few seconds later, Naruto opened his eyes to see if Sasuke was awake yet so this horror can over. No Luck. Sasuke was still unaware of Naruto practically making out with him. Naruto then again closed his eyes, this time going with a different approach. The blondes tongue ran over Sasuke's lips, hopefully getting a reaction from him. To Naruto's surprise, he started to get more into it with every second. The blonde was completely unaware of his surroundings by this point. So gone that he didn't notice Sasuke's eyes open with shock. Thinking why Naruto was trying to gain entrance into the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke's mind was clouded by Naruto lips so any idea he had, instantly faded away. Sasuke just decided to go with it and parted his mouth slowly. Tongues collided like a romantic dance as both boys explored the other's taste. Naruto was the first to part for lack of air. He caught his breath back to the steady beat and opened his eyes for the first time since the makeout started. Sasuke was staring tiredly at Naruto but had a slight smile on his face. Naruto looked down with a blush but also started to smile back. Naruto looked at HeartX with a confirmation of a job well done. HeartX stood there with her mouth wide open, stunned and thinking that all Naruto had to do was give Sasuke a peck but turned out to be a full on makeout.**_

**HeartX: U-uh... w-w-well I g-guess that wraps up for t-this. I have to go and faint now. Thanks and Review my flesh-eating-ba... -faints-**


End file.
